ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Catégorie:Points de mérite
Que sont les points de mérite? Une fois qu'un personnage a atteint le niveau 75, vous aurez l'option de gagner des points de limite lorsque vous tuerez des ennemis, à la place de Points d'expérience. Une fois que vous avez obtenu 10 000 points de limite, ils se convertissent en point de mérite. Les Points de mérite sont une sorte de "monnaie" utilisés pour "acheter" des améliorations supplémentaires pour un personnage qui a atteint le niveau 75 avec au moins un de ses jobs. Menu des points de mérite Une fois qu'un joueur à atteint le niveau 75, il peut parler au Nomad Moogle aux Jardins de Ru'Lude (à côté de Maat) pour s'engager dans le système de "Moogle Merit Management" et recevoir un Limit Breaker. Il sera capable ensuite d'accéder au menu des "points de mérite" à partir du menu "Statut" pour consulter les points de mérite et de limite actuels, et de dépenser les points de mérite pour des améliorations. Ce menu est accessible uniquement lorsque le job actuel du personnage est niveau 75. Les ajustements peuvent uniquement être améliorés ou annulés à l'intérieur d'une Maison mog ou Rent-a-Room; les points de mérite ne peuvent pas être utilisés ailleurs. Cependant, il est possible de passer du mode "points d'expérience" au mode "points de mérite" dans la plupart des zones, excepté lorsque le personnage est sous l'effet d'une restriction de niveau, ou lorsqu'il participe à un Siège. Comment obtenir les points de mérite Lorsqu'un personnage a atteint le maximum de points d'expérience (43,999) après avoir atteint le niveau 75, il commencera automatiquement à accumuler des Points de limite lorsqu'il combat des monstres qui donnent en temps normal des Points d'expérience. Mode points d'expérience et de limite Un personnage peut commencer à accumuler des points de limite avant d'avoir atteint le maximum de Points d'expérience en changeant en mode points de mérite avec le "Mode Switch" dans le menu des points de mérite. Lorsqu'un joueur collecte des points de limite, son job principal et son niveau seront affichés en bleu dans la fenêtre de statut et la jauge d'expérience sera grisée. Une fois qu'un joueur à accumulé 10,000 points de limite, les points seront automatiquement échangés contre 1 point de mérite. Passer au mode d'accumulation de points de limite affecte tout les jobs qui ont atteint le niveau 75 (il n'est pas nécessaire de changer de mode pour chaque job). Si un personnage est tué lorsqu'il est en mode d'accumulation de points de limite, il perdras des points d'expérience comme d'habitude. Pour regagner ces points d'expérience, le joueur devra rechanger vers le mode d'accumulation de points d'expérience avant de combattre. :Cependant, si un personnage atteint la quantité maximale de points d'expérience et a changé automatiquement de mode, il repassera automatiquement en mode points d'expérience jusqu'à atteindre le maximum à nouveau. Si un personnage en mode points de limite passe au niveau 74 après être mort, il ne repassera pas automatiquement en mode points d'expérience, mais il accumulera des points d'expérience jusqu'à repasser au niveau 75. Le joueur recommencera à collecter des points de limite dès qu'il atteindra le niveau 75. :Notez que cela ne s'applique pas uniquement au jobs qui passe 74 après être mort, mais aussi aux jobs qui n'ont pas encore atteint le niveau 75, donc faites attention à passer en mode points d'expérience avant de passer du niveau 74 au 75 pour gagner un peu d'expérience. Collecter des Points Lorsque vous avez choisit le mode d'accumulation de points de limite, après chaque combat un message apparait dans la fenêtre de messages et informera le joueur de combien de points de limite son personnage viens de gagner (à la place du précédent message qui annonçait le nombre de points d'expérience que le personnage a gagnés). Lorsque le personnage gagne un point de mérite, une animation s'affiche similaire à celle que l'on voit lorsque l'on gagne un niveau, mais les barres de HP/MP ne sont pas remplies. :Le nombre maximum de points de mérite qu'un personnage peut stocké est de 10. Vous continuerez à recevoir des points de limite, mais tout point de mérite gagné après cette limite sera perdu. Les points de limite et de mérite collecté sur tout les jobs niveau 75 sont combinés, et sont additionné dans votre menu point de mérite. Un personnage n'a pas à gagné des points de mérite en jouant le job sur lequel il veux placé ses points. Considérations spéciales Les points d'expérience gagné grâce aux pages d'expérience (par exemple une page des "Chroniques Dragon") ne peuvent pas être convertis en points de limite. Si le mode d'un personnage est réglé sur l'accumulation de points de limite et que le personnage n'a pas atteint le maximum de points d'expérience, l'objet donnera des points d'expérience. Si un personnage utilise un de ces objets après avoir atteint le maximum de points d'expérience pour le niveau 75, l'objet aura aucun effet. Si un personnage a son niveau réduit lorsqu'il entre dans une zone à niveau restreint, il gagnera la quantité maximale de points de limite que ce qu'il aurait gagné si il était actuellement à ce niveau. This is in contrast to experience points, which are under such conditions. When in a Level Restricted area, the amount of limit points gained is the greater of the following two calculations: one using actual character levels (calculation A), and one using character levels under influence of the level cap (calculation B). This is opposed to experience points, in which case the greater of calculation A and 50% of calculation B is awarded as experience points. Synchronisation Les points de limite peuvent être gagnés sous l'effet de la Synchronisation. Bien que vous pouvez vérifier le nombre de points de limite et de mérite que vous avez sous l'effet de la Synchronisation, il n'est pas possible de changer de mode d'accumulation sous l'effet de la Synchronisation. Comment dépenser les points de mérite Les points de mérite peuvent uniquement être dépensés à l'intérieur de la Maison Mog ou Rent-a-Room d'un personnage. Pour dépenser un point de mérite, un joueur doit avoir accès au menu de point de mérite, sélectionner la catégorie qu'il veut augmenter, et sélectionner Augmenter. Il y aura une série de messages de confirmation. :Référez vous aux catégories de points de mérite générale ci-dessous pour les mérites possibles. Annuler les points de mérite placés Un joueur peut vouloir défaire une amélioration qui a été faite pour dépenser des points dans la même catégorie mais sur des améliorations différentes. Pour annuler un mérite, un joueur doit avoir accès au menu de point de mérite, sélectionner la catégorie qui l'intéresse, et sélectionner Diminuer. Il y aura une série de messages de confirmation, vous ne récupérerez pas les points de mérite dépensés. Effets des attributs Les effets des améliorations avec les points de mérite dans la catégorie générale s'applique à n'importe et à tous les jobs que le joueur choisit comme job principal, incluant les jobs qui ne sont pas 75. Le nombre d'améliorations actives augmente en fonction que son job principal augmente, comme montré ci-dessous. : Catégories de points de mérite générale Les améliorations dans la catégorie suivante affecte tout les jobs du personnage, comme indiqué dans le tableau ci-dessus. Il y a une limite sur le nombre total que l'ont peut faire par catégorie ("Max pour le groupe"). :Par exemple: Un joueur peut effectuer 8 améliorations sur les HP; 4 améliorations sur les HP et 4 améliorations sur les MP; 8 améliorations sur les MP; ou n'importe quelle autre combinaison. Cependant, augmenter les HP et les MP de 8 n'est pas possible. Il y a aussi une limite sur le nombre d'améliorations qui peuvent être faite sur chaque objet ("Max par objet") et le nombre de points de mérite nécessaire à chaque amélioration augmente à chaque amélioration effectuée. :Par exemple: La première amélioration des MP coûte 1 mérite, la seconde coûte 2 mérites, la troisième 3. La quatrième amélioration coûte 4 mérites. La cinquième coûte 5 mérites. La sixième, septième, et huitième amélioration coûtent 5 mérites chacune. :Si un joueur veut augmenter les HP 4 fois et les MP 4 fois, les améliorations des HP coûteront 1, puis 2, puis 3, puis 4 mérites, et les améliorations des MP coûteront 1, puis 2, puis 3, et enfin 4 mérites. Catégories de points de mérite de job Upgrades in the following merit point categories are in effect only when the specified job is the character's main job and when it is level 75. They become inactive if the character delevels to 74. Within each category there are two groups, each with separate "max combo" and "max per item" values. Upgrades in Group 1 enhance abilities, traits, and spells that the character already has, while upgrades in Group 2 grant and enhance new abilities, traits, and spells. Groupe 1 1→2→3→4→5 Max pour le groupe: 10 (pour chaque job) Max par objet: 5 Groupe 2 3→4→5→5→5 Max pour le groupe: 10 (pour chaque job) Max par objet: 5 Merit Point History *July 2004: Merit point system introduced. *September 2004: Merit categories were expanded to include Combat skills, Magic Skills, and Other skills. *February 2005: Merit categories were expanded to include Job-Specific Upgrades. *December 2005: Maximum number of upgrades per item and per category was increased. *July 2006: New Job-specific Job Abilities and Job Traits, Spells, Songs and Blood Pacts. *March 2007: It's possible now to switch between experience and merit points mode from outside Mog House. An animation visible to other players will now appear upon gaining a merit point. *June 2007: The maximum amount of merits able to be placed in the categories "Combat Skills" and "Magic Skills" have been increased. Combat skills have increased from 12 -> 20 Magic skills have increased from 8 -> 16. *June 2008: The maximum merits that can be placed on Group 2 abilities increases from 6 to 10 and the maximum that can be placed on a single ability increases from 3 to 5.